


Sweet Caroline

by odinsons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Singing, comfort??, that one time mox sung sweet caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinsons/pseuds/odinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Dean get into a fight, and although it may seem bad, it doesn't end half bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this because mox singing sweet caroline had me feeling some sort of way. enjoy!!

Dean and Seth walked in their apartment together, fuming. Dean walked to his room, and Seth followed him and yelled, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”   
“To sleep!” Dean yelled back, Seth finally catching up to him.   
“Oh no, no no, this isn’t over!” Seth barked, Dean stopping in front of him. Dean felt fire in his eyes, and pure fury in his stomach. He was so mad, he could honestly punch a wall or whatever he could find.

This whole fight started because Dean and Seth decided to go to a bar, and once they were at the bar everything was cool, they both had a couple of drinks, and then some creep starting staring at Seth and checking him out the whole time--and then, Dean, being the protective boyfriend, yelled at the guy, and Seth and Dean both got kicked out of the bar. 

“Fine, Seth. Say whatever you have to say.” Dean said, face deadpan and arms crossed. Seth took in a deep breath, and tried not to yell, “I don’t get it. The guy wasn’t even flirting with me and you just come out of nowhere and start yelling at him!”   
“He was looking at you like, like, some sort of toy!” Dean debated, trying to make a point. But Dean knew, in a fight with Seth, you can never win. Unless it’s wrestling--maybe then you can win. Seth didn’t say anything, just bit his tongue and stared up at Dean. Seth knew that if he didn’t say anything, he was going to probably start crying.   
“You act like I’m trying to control you, Seth. If you wanna run away with some asshole then go right ahead! You seem like you’d be better off without me anyway.” Dean scoffed, walking off to his room.   
“This still isn’t over,” Seth said through his teeth “and don’t you dare say I would be better off without you because I wouldn’t. You’re so fucking clueless, Dean.”   
Dean looked at Seth, and tears welled up in Seth’s eyes. Fuck, he wasn’t going to cry here. Not now. “We’re done,” Seth slowly walked off into their bathroom, silent tears spilling out of his eyes. 

But when he got into the bathroom, everything came out. Seth slumped against the door, and he began to cry, coming out slowly and then suddenly, all at once. He was shaking, and he felt horrible. Why did he have to screw up everything? Why did Dean have to be so overprotective? Why was everything so horrible?   
“Fuck,” Seth grunted, trying to get up to sit against the wall. 

Dean was on the other side of the door, hearing Seth’s sobs and little mumbles to himself. Dean sat against the wall, facing the door, his foot touching the base of it. He screwed up. He knew he screwed up. He shouldn’t be so paranoid that Seth was going to leave him. But he’s always been scared of people leaving him, he doesn’t want Seth to leave him now. He wanted to make things better with Seth, this was just a small bump in the road. 

Dean knocked on the door, hoping to get Seth’s attention. Dean took a deep breath, and began to sing, “Where it began, I can’t begin to know when.”   
Seth looked up from where he was, and said, “Go away, Ambrose.”   
Ouch. Dean’s heart broke a little, but continued singing, “But I know it’s growing strong.”   
Seth threw something at the door, and looked down again.   
“Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along.”   
Seth looked up, as he heard some movements come from outside the door. He began to smile a little. Hearing Dean’s singing voice somehow made him smile, no matter what.  
“Hands, touchin’ hands,” Dean began to open the door a little, his head popping in, “Reachin’ out. Touching me, touching you!” Dean walked over to Seth, and Seth looked up at Dean, wiping a stray tear from his eye. Dean got Seth on his feet, and Dean sung again,  
“Sweet Caroline! Da da da!”   
Seth smiled, and joined in, “Good times never seemed so good!”  
“You got it,” Dean laughed, holding onto Seth’s hands and moving him around “I’ve been inclined, to believe that there never was but I.”   
They were dancing together now, Seth laughing and Dean still singing “Sweet Caroline”. 

Dean stopped, and then pulled Seth against his chest, kissing his forehead.   
“I love you,” Dean breathed, now trying not to cry himself, “I don’t ever want to lose you.”   
“I love you too,” Seth mumbled against Dean’s chest, “You’ll never lose me.”


End file.
